1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding device, a wireless power feeding system, and a wireless power feeding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices using electric power as a driving power, which are typified by mobile devices such as mobile phones or laptop personal computers, are often used while being carried.
Also, transportation means such as bicycles and automobiles using electric power as a driving power have been developed from the point of view of environmental cleanness and safety.
It is difficult to constantly supply power to electronic devices and transportation means that are used outdoors or while traveling, by a wire from a commercial power supply distributed to each house. Therefore, mobile electronic devices and transportation means are provided with batteries that are charged from a commercial power supply in advance, and are operated by supplying power from the batteries.
Since operation time of the electronic device is limited by the amount of stored power in the battery, a user needs to prepare a spare battery or find a commercial power supply from which the battery can be recharged outside the house, in order to use the electronic device continuously for a long time.
Accordingly, a contactless power feeding system has been proposed so that power can be fed to a battery even if a commercial power supply is not available, and a more efficient power feeding system that takes into consideration issues of obstacles has been studied (see Patent Document 1, for example).